Da Kid Don't Click No More
by teh
Summary: What happens when Skull Kid loses his click?Read this to find out!


Da Kid Don't Click No More   
One day,Skull Kid was laying in his bed.Staring at the ceiling of his little hut,he was obviously bored."At least I don't have to worry about that(click) stupid Link.He can't get to my stupid hut.Man,this(click) mask is itchy!",he said outloud.   
Then,all of a sudden there was a knock on the door."Who's stupid enough to knock on my(click) stupid door?Everyone in the stupid village thinks I'm stupid(click)!"he said as he walked toward the door.He opened the door.No one was there."Stupid.(click)They knock on the(click)stupid door and run.(click,click,click)".He slammed the door shut and turned around.Kid started clicking furiouisly.   
"Stupid Link!Get out of my stupid(click)house!!Hey..(click)...how'd you stupid get here?You can't get to(click)the stupid village!You're stupid!"Link didn't know how either."I think it was a glitch..'cause I was fighting an imposter fairy...nono!I was fighting...uhh..I was fighting!"Link was showing his dumb side...like usual."Lookit,you're stupid--",Link was saying,"Yeah,yeah I know that."Kid continues"just get(click) outa here,okay?Hello?HELLO?Fine.I'll have to(click)hurt you in my own home."ZAP!Link was laughing at the moment thinking of when his grandma burnt cookies(when he didn't have a grandma)and threw his head back in laughter while the beam of death flew in front of him,two cm away from his nose.   
"Hey!I felt that!",screamed Link suddenly.Kid slanted his eyes and walked over to the side of the room.He pulled down a red lever labled"Pull when stupid Link gets on stupid nerves".   
Then,the room went pitch black.(Link said"Hey!I can't see anything!This is what happened when I was in the movies watching Free Willy.I like that movie!")Kid's mask glew with it's own frightful bioluminecence as he switched on the 500 watt blacklight.Link's leggings glew."Ooooooo.Cool!Let's fight now!".Link grabbed out his sword and slashed Kid's mask."Ahhhhhh!!My stupid face!!Your stupid sword scratched my stupid mask!!I can't believe you had the stupid guts to do that!Hey..where's my stupid clicky noise?!Huh?"   
"Heeheehee.....you lost your click!!Heeheehee.....I wonder where it went?",Link teased."Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!YOU WILL FIND MY STUPID CLICK BY STUPID DAWN!!!!!IF YOU DON'T THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!"After hearing that,Link whispered "Mommy!" and ran out of the hut in search of...(scary sci-fi music)...the Kid's lost click.   
"Well you can at least talk to me!Have you seen..nono,heard the Skull Kid's lost click?!Tell me!Yes or no?",Link shouted at a rock.He was very frustrated.He said, "Forget you!" and started to walk away when he saw the poe guy sitting up on the wall.   
"Heheheh.You are a fool.Take out the item that you can use to see through souls to know the truth.",the poe guy riddled."I don't like riddles...ummm....see...item..OH!" ,said Link.He took out his land title deed."Nooooo,that's not even close.Here are the clue words:see and truth.",the poe dude was trying to give Link another chance, knowing his intelligence ranking(deku stick).Link ran away.   
* * *  
Next day,Link showed up in Ikana.With his mother."See,see look.",Link said holding his mum like a football."Linky,where have you been all this time?And what have you been doing?Huh?Tell the truth.",Mum said."Aha!See that?She wants to know the truth!",Link smiled.The poe guy slapped his forehead(oh,wait..he doesn't have one),jumped off the wall,walked up to Link,searched through his inventory and threw the Lens of Truth at Link."Can you go take me back home so I can finish makin' dinner for Pa now?"Link dropped his mum on the dusty terrain and said,"Ohhhh.Now what do I use it for?"Link asked."Look around by that rock you were talking to.Man,I give up on riddles.I hate 'em!",the poe dude said and vanished with a poof.Link found a soldier sitting in the circle of rocks.He was very surprised and looked around for the poe guy.There was a sign that said:Be back in 5 years.So,he asked the soldier if he had heard the Kid's lost click.   
"Naw,I haven't heard the lost click.Ask me if I care.",the soldier said rudely."Do you care?",Link asked.The soldier lifted his eyebrows and said,"Go ask them Zoras.They might have heard the lost click.They smart."So Link went off to go look for some Zoras by the beach.   
"Hey you,out in the water come to shore for a sec.I wanna ask you something.Hello?",Link called out to Mikau,who was drowning unable to speak.Link shrugged and walked a bit more along the coast.He saw some Zora kids playing in the water.He swam out there."Hi there.I'm looking for a lost click.Have you heard it lately?"The kids got scared and called their dad.He had some kind of Berry White voice."Hey man,don't bother my rugrats.I don't wanna have to jack you up now.",he said.Link politely replied,"I'm very sorry sir.I had no intention to harm your little guppies.I just wanted to ask if they had heard Skull Kid's lost click.Have YOU heard it?"."Little dude,whatchya sayin' now?Da Kid don't click no more.No,I haven't heard it.Sorry."   
Link looked up.It was almost dawn.Kid was probably out to get him by now."Ohhh,noo.The agony!I'm going to be killed before I even get to save the world!!Ahhh!Game over!Hey I just thought about something.Mum's still sitting there!Omigosh!!Great!Now she won't bug me anymore.Bwahahaha!"   
"Hello,stupid Link.Is it time for your stupid battle against me,which you will obviously lose because you don't even have the stupid light arrow,remember?"Link was at Kid's hut."Oh man.I'm really,really,really sorry that I couldn't find your click.",Link said just before he threw his sword up in the air expecting to catch it,which he didn't and it landed on Kid's mask with a clunk and a click.   
"AGGGGHHH!!!(click)Now look what(click) you did!Hey,(click)you got my stupid click back!I'm so stupid happy,stupid Link!Thanks(click) and no thanks for being stupid alive!Woo(click)hooooo!",Kid had his click back.And after thinking about it,Link put his mum back.   
Author~Okay.....that was sorta funny...and if you're wondering what the (click) is,well you know when Skull Kid shakes Majora's Mask?It makes this clicky rattling sound.That's what I'm talking about.Please reveiw this story nicely...it's one of my first fanfics.   
.. Thank goodness Link isn't that dumb... .. 


End file.
